Short Scary Stories Volume 4
New Year's Psychic Hangover Damn, that New Year's Eve party was nuts! Many thing happened tonight. I now know what it feels like to have a needle in your arm, and what it's like being drunk. It was such a crazy night, I'll never forget it. Before I passed out, it was 11:58 PM December 31st, 1999. I woke up two minutes later, and for some reason the sun was rising. It's 6:00 AM. But how is that possible? It should be 12:00 AM right now. Maybe I really did sleep for 6 hours and not 2 minutes after all. I looked around me, and everyone was gone. Where did they go? They were just in here for what I thought was 2 minutes ago. Something isn't right here. The computer across the from was still on. I went up to it. In the bottom right corner of the screen, it said it was September 11th, 2001. How could that be? It should be January 1st, 2000. Did I really sleep for that long? I looked out the window, and the only thing I could fixate on was the World Trade Center for some reason. That's when it hit me. The New Year's hangover ghost is telling to stop the tragedy that is about to strike. I need to get out there, and stop this! I drove to the Twin Towers, and yelled in the streets that something horrible was going to happen. I looked in the sky, and saw a plane... and it was heading for the towers! I yelled, "everyone look!" while pointing at the sky. The people in the streets seemed confused. Then it hit. BOOM! The first tower was struck by the plane. I screamed "another one is coming!" while everyone was screaming. I saw the second plane coming for the other tower. Before it hit, my contacts fell out. I put my glasses on, and the plane was no where in the sky. But instead the second building exploded. Hours after the incident, the news showed the planes flying into the towers live. But there were really no planes. It was a CGI plane/animation made by the government slapped on the screen in editing. My contacts were also under the government's control. Before I could tell anyone, I was teleported back to my apartment on January 1st, 2000. The government can also control time. They're going back in time to change the future. Planes didn't crash into the towers initially. The government went back in time and added the planes. ...Or I just have a really bad hangover, and none of what I just said is true. But what I do know is that I can see the future when I'm drunk. Yay...? Simon's Quest My name is Simon. I recently moved into a new house. It's small, but pretty nice. There's two rooms, an attic, living room, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a garage. I like it. The first room will be my bedroom, and the other one will be for junk, I guess. As I was unloading some boxes, I noticed this square outline in the wall. I got closer to it, and I realized it was slideable. I slid it, and it revealed what to be a very small laundry shoot, expect it wasn't. There was a bone in it, and a note. The note said, "find all the bones, and place them on the roman bust holder in the garage." What could that mean? What would happen if I did it? Who wrote it? Why bones? Where are the bones? I guess I'll have to go search for them. I found a bone behind my toilet, and one sticking out the ground in my backyard. Dang, this is going to take forever. How many bones do I need to find anyway? This is a huge waste of time. Three hours later, I've accumulated a total of five bones. I placed them on the roman bust holder, and waited. And waited. And nothing happened. I shook my fists in the air out of frustration. What a huge wast of my precious time. As I was about to go punch a wall, I noticed that the roman bust holder was on fire. Something was flickering into view. What arose made me jaw drop. Dracula, the king of darkness. He was in the fire, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there standing at me. Out of my own protection and self defense, I grabbed six daggers, and threw them at him. He exploded, and died. I rejoiced. Then I realized it was still a huge waste of time. What was the point of killing him? He didn't do anything. He didn't threaten me or my life, so what was the point? A good day gone wasted thanks to the king of darkness. Screw you, Dracula! I will never pay to buy anything with your name and face on it anymore. How I Became a Living Skeleton Due to Kayaking in a Zombie Infested Lake I was out in about playing near the lake behind my house. My parents tell me to never get too close to the water, and to never touch the kayak. I wonder why they want me to stay out of the kayak. I heard my mom's car drive off. She must've went to do some errands. Hmm... now's my chance. I approached the kayak, and slid it in the water. I jumped in, and soon enough, I was in the middle of the lake paddling away. Until something hit my paddle... I tried paddling to the right, but it just wouldn't budge. Maybe some green moss got on it. I looked to the right of the kayak in the water, and there was something holding the paddle back. I pulled as hard as I can. I broke free from whatever was on the paddle, but I found out it was an arm holding it back. An old, decomposing, severed arm. AAAGH! I started freaking out while screaming. I was too scared to paddle anymore. I backed off, and I felt something grab my shirt. It was a mutilated living corpse. A zombie! It tugged me into the water. I watched as I was getting pulled deeper and deeper into the lake, and the sun reflecting in the water was going out of view. The zombie reached the bottom of the lake, and lifted up this sewer cap. Inside was a million spinning fans. The zombie threw me into it, and all my skin got chopped off, only leaving my skeleton. The zombie breathed some green fog into my skeleton mouth, and I was living again. I showed the zombie the middle finger, and went back up to the surface. I got back in my kayak, and rowed to shore. I put some clothes on my naked skeleton body, and sat in the kitchen while playing my GameBoy Advanced. My mom walked in the door, and she screamed. "Hey mom! What took you so long? Oh, this? Haha, you and dad were right. I should have never touched the kayak. Too late now!" The Gloop of Moss Green Swamp It's chasing me. I don't know what it is, but it wants me dead. I've been running for over 10 minutes now, and the creature hasn't shown any signs of slowing down. I was at my limit, about to pass out. Until I came across a small pond with bubbling goop in it. Whatever was inside the water was glowing, and there was fog everywhere. It was so bright. I could hear the beast painting from behind me. It's getting close, and I think I know what to do. The beast was in few. I jumped out of the way before it could grab me, and it fell into the pond. It was howling, struggling to get out. It was like quicksand, but stickier. It drowned to the bottom of the pond. I screamed "YES" in victory. The water started flashing. Like, a lot. It flashed some more. Uh, okay, this is weird. What's going on? One final flash made me jump back and fall to the ground. The water changed to bright green, with red veins all around it. The water started to wave up and down. I was starting to get scared. What arose out of the water still disturbed me, and had me in shock. It was that same creature... but this time it was super charged. Bigger, bulkier, and some what mutated. I knew exactly what was going on. "Fine, if you wanna play fire with fire, then so be it!" I jumped into the goopy pond. I drowned to the bottom of the mysterious substance. It definitely wasn't water, like I thought at first. I started getting hit with electrical surges, and lighting vines going inside my veins. I was transforming... transforming into something deadly. Something abdominal, something despicable. I arose from the goopy pond. I was two feet taller and wider. My mussels were larger than any of that of any man on earth. I was ready to fight, ready to beat a giant werewolf's brains in. Until I realized the creature was no where in sight. It disappear in the thick midnight brush. Now I'm stuck like this forever. Into the Circus of Fear It was a warm summer day. The sky was lavender and yellow, due to the sun setting. I was out and about with my day. I went to the local mart to get some groceries, and stopped by an ice cream stand and ordered a chocolate cone. It was pretty delicious. I was on my way home until I noticed a giant circus tent in the park. I completely forgot that the circus was coming to town. I guess today was that day. I've always been a fan of circuses ever since I was a child. So the nostalgia was flowing in me. I decided to get out of my car and visit the circus. Inside the tent was completely black. I couldn't see a thing. I shouted a simple "Hello", to see if anybody was around. The response I got wasn't what I expected. An evil clown-like laughter echoed through the tent. "Who's there?" I called. A spot light shined to the ropes near the ceiling. A clown on a tricycle appeared into view, paddling down the thin rope. I thought it was a typical circus act. That is, until the clown started juggling knifes. Like, a lot of knifes. He lost control, and a knife landed square in his skull. This made the clown fall from the rope, and hit the solid ground hard. It was a bloody spectacular, but I freaked out. I drew out my phone, ready to dial 911. The weird thing is that the spotlight was following him, even when he fell. Who's controlling the spotlight? I called out to see if there was anyone there. No response, of course. I went over to the dead clown body. It was a hideous sight, so I stepped away, and dialed 911. Until a knife came hurdling my way. I stood there frozen solid wondering who threw the knife at me. I called out again. That's when two spotlights shined on the ground, revealing another clown. He had ice skates on. He skied over towards me and grabbed my hands. We started doing weird moves together. It was like a dance, but on ice. I had no idea what was going on. Trapeze started flying around the tent. The clown threw me on one, and I started doing incredible gymnastics. It felt like I could hear people cheering, it was wonderful. The knifes started raining from the sky. I grabbed one with my foot, and flung it down towards where the other clown was. It landed in his mouth. He swallowed the knife, and died. I jumped down from the trapeze, and took a bow. The lights came. I could see the audience cheering and applauding. What a great show. Oh, you thought I didn't know what I was getting into? It was an act. Fool. Clowns Vs. Aliens Vs. Cannibals Mysterious things have been happening all over the USA lately. Clowns with green blood coming out of their heads, a cannibal outbreak, and reports of aliens killing people have all been taking place within months of each other. I can't live on this planet anymore. We need to get to mars! The president, US government, and NASA are working closely together to make this work. I was running down the streets in NYC, when I noticed a mother-ship floating in the sky. Green aliens in police uniforms were dropping down the sky, shooting people. I panicked, and hid under a car. There was a sewer cap near the car I was under. It started to rumble and shake. Out came was a clown with green blood leaking from its eyes. It confronted an alien. The alien shot the clown's head off, and green blood squirted on the alien. This killed the alien. I then all of a sudden heard zombie-like noises. The cannibals! They were eating a decapitated clown head with green blood leaking out. One of them jumped on an alien, and started to eat their face. Then a small baby alien got on the cannibal, and started eating it. It was insane. A green guy in a super villain outfit came into view, and started trash talking the cannibals. The cannibals jumped on his body, and ripped his limbs to shreds. What a cocky, arrogant, narcissistic loser. I'm glad he died the worst way possible. I then heard the car I was under started to lift up. It was alien lifting up the car. It pointed its gun at me, and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. Until a clown started beating the alien up with decapitated cannibal arm. He didn't last long, as he got shot in the head by the alien. The alien geared its gun towards me again, until a clown ripped its head off, and a fountain of green blood poured on me. A small baby alien creature then dove inside my stomach, and started to eat it. Then a cannibal picked me up, and boiled me in a pot. I went out the worst way possible, and I'm kind of proud of it. Not many people experience that type of death. The Shady Motel It's 11:00 PM. I'm driving home from work. I'm almost out of gas. I need to get to a gas station. About half way into the drive, I find the road I normally take to get home, but his time it's blocked off. Now I have to take a detour. Around 10 minutes into the drive, I start to run out of gas. There's nothing on this road but a field. I haven't even spotted any houses or even cars. My gas tank is reaching critical, when Suddenly I see a building on the horizon. It's a motel. Why would there be a motel in the middle of nowhere? Anyway, my car then runs of gas. Great, looks like I'm staying at this motel. I walk to the hotel and it looks very old. It also smells pretty bad. I don't have a good feeling about this. I do see a few cars parked, so maybe this place isn't so bad, right? I walk in and it looks like your typical trashy motel, however, I don't see anyone there. Not even anyone at the front desk. Then, I start to hear screams from the the basement. I walk down there and this man in a red robe says "Welcome, guest! To stay here it'll cost five organs!" I run out of the basement, but this time everything was dark and the door was gone. The man then grabs me and drags me down to the basement. It's dark and I can't see anything. All I hear is screaming. The man turns a light on, and I see people getting tortured. The man says "If you cut five organs out, I'll free you." He hands me an axe I walk up to people and start slamming their stomach area. I give the organs. He says "You're free to leave." I tell him "No, I'll stay, killing is fun." It's about time I found a job I like doing. I use to murder people a few years ago, but I stopped because I couldn't make money off of doing it, plus it was pretty expensive. Now I can make money off doing something I love. Couldn't be more happier with myself. Something's Horribly Wrong With My Dad It was 6:00 PM on a cold October night. I was wrapped up in a blanket sitting in my computer chair watching scary 1920s horror films on my computer. My dad walks in, and hands me my dinner. It was soup. My mom isn't home right now, so dad had to make dinner. He made soup because it was really simple to make. He isn't a good cook. I took a sip with my spoon, and it was very hot and spicy. It left a strong taste in my mouth. It tasted pretty good surprisingly. Before I took another sip, I saw something in the soup's reflection. There seemed to be a dark figure with a white face with empty eye sockets standing behind me. I turned around and looked, but saw nothing. I looked back up the computer screen, and saw the figure once again in the reflection. I thought I was hallucinating, so I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I looked up in the mirror, and saw the figure again, this time clear as day. I took a brief paused asked "What do you want from me?!" "Go to your dad and say you don't like the soup." the figure told me. I didn't want to take any risks, so I went to my dad and told him the soup tasted funny. "That's because I'm a zombie!" my dad said. I freaked out, and asked the dark figure to help me. It replied with "I'm also a zombie!" I started to panic, as my zombie dad and the dark figure approached me. I spouted out without thinking "I'm a zombie too!" "Oh really? That's great. Here, I'll show you how to eat a human. Let's start with your brother." my dad said. I screamed on the top of my lungs, and I'm now a cannibal. Only 90's Kids Go To This Camp My parents dropped me off at a camp called "Summer Camp Fun 94". The "94" stands for 1994, which is odd to me. Why can't they just update the name to the current year? Anyway, I was lead to my cabin by the camp counselor. He was nice. Maybe a little too nice. I was introduced to my roommate, who's name was "Jonler Devegero". He was also a little too nice. Almost robotic-like. Night was fast approaching, so I figured me and the other kids would go out, start a camp fire, and tell scary stories. But nope. The camp counselor issued everyone to get to bed immediately, even though I've only been here for 20 minutes. I climbed to the top bunk, I fell asleep within minutes. About 5 hours later I woke up randomly. I looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall. 12:21 AM. The room felt emptier than normal for some reason. I looked down, and Jonler wasn't on the bottom bunk. He probably went for a bathroom break. I lied back down, and tried going back to sleep. 30 minutes go by, and Jonler still hasn't returned to the cabin. A little worried, a grabbed a flashlight from the chest, and went outside. In the distance I saw a glowing light. I walked closer to it, and started to hear people talking. Smoke started covering the area, so it was definitely a fire going on. I reached the top of the hill, and I dropped my flashlight from the sight of horror. All the kids from the camp ground, including Jonler were doing some type of ritual. They were roasting something over a fire, and it looked big. One of the kids noticed me, and they all stopped what they were doing and stared. "You're not a 90's kid." one of them spoke to me. "What?" I replied back. "We are all kids from the 90's. We would be adults if we didn't come to this camp." they explained. Jonler continued the conversation with "The counselor made us permanently kids. We came to this camp in 1994, and haven't left since. He tells us to kill and eat anyone that isn't from the 90's." I stood there in shock and speechless. "You're next." one of them said. I screamed as they all approached me slowly, ready to kill me. Hunchback Valley There's rumors of these giant thugs that live in the New York alleyways. These rumors make me scared to take the alleyways, especially at night. I don't want to get mugged by deformed giant humans! Well, my fears came true tonight unfortunately. Never ever take the NYC alleyways at night, you'll regret it badly. I got off at work at 11:00 PM. The streets were crowded, so I didn't want to take the route to get home. The subway is usually packed with weirdos at this time too, and I can't afford to tip a taxi driver. Well, looks like I have one last resort to get home: the alleyways. I chose to take an alleyway near this restaurant. It smelled awful, the dumpsters were over flowing, with worms leaking out. There was even a black cat strolling by. I have a fear of black cats, so I almost cried. I continued down the alleyway, ignoring the drug dealers giving me dirty looks. "Hey kid! Watch out for the hunchbacks!" laughed one of the drug dealers. I could see the alleyway was about to end, so my apartment is near. However, there are no lights, and I can't see a thing besides smoke blowing out of those hole things. I then heard eating noises... very loud and obnoxious eating noises. Oh no. The dumpster I just walked past, there was a hunchback! He was eating 3 dead fishes stuffed in his mouth. His teeth were bleeding, with blood gushing and oozing everywhere. He looked deranged and psychotic. He stopped munching down, and looked me straight in the eyes. He spat the fish out, and growled. "ERRGGG.... I WANT FOOD!" he yelled viciously. He knocked over the dumpster, and started chasing me. I screamed for my mom, but it was too late. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt, lifting me up in the air. I yelled for help, as he lowered me down into his mouth. I'm hunchback food! All of a sudden, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! Another hunchback was in view, and tackled the hunchback that was trying to eat me. "URRRG... MY FOOD!" the other hunchback screamed at the fish eating hunchback. They started fighting each other, throwing punches left and right. That's my que to get the hunch-daddy out of here! I made my great escape by parkouring on the walls, and doing front flips. I made it back to my apartment safety. I made a tuna sandwich, and started watching scary movies. Never go in the alleyways at night, especially in New York. The most heinous and evil things happen in those alleyways. I wouldn't even be surprised if 9/11 was planned in an alleyway. I tried taking a bite of my tuna sandwich until I noticed cockroaches and worms were crawling out. Now I know what it's like being on a hunchback diet. There's more to come from this, so stay tuned! Category:New Year's Category:Alcohol Category:9/11 Category:Planes Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Conspiracy Theory Category:Just Moved Category:Vampires Category:Lakes Category:Boating Category:Zombies Category:Skeletons Category:Twist Ending Category:Monsters Category:Ponds Category:Mysterious Substances Category:Mutants Category:Transformation Category:Clowns Category:Deaths Category:Cannibals Category:Aliens Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Locked-up Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Kidnappings Category:Hotels/Motels Category:Darkness Category:Blood/Gore Category:Basement Category:Food Category:Paranormal Category:Camp Category:Alleyways Category:Creepy Crawlers